compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Monty
__NOEDITSECTION__ Jack Monty is a young entrepreneur and mercenary in search of a cause. Having spent many years as a dedicated soldier and commander for the Anzatan Commonwealth, he learned the skills and tactics that made him into a cunning warrior while also taking time ot educate himself in the matters of intergalactic commerce, building an impressive repertoire for himself at a young age. Biography Birth Jack Monty was born on Tattoine in a small hospital, on the outskirts of Mos Eisley, to James and Mary Monty. While nothing was truly spectacular about the event, it would forever go down as a day that would effect galactic history. Childhood His parents owned a cantina in the middle of Mos Eisley, making a good living off of serving the scum and wretches of society. Jack grew up in a relatively wealthy neighborhood, compared to the rest of Tattooine. He had a great life until the accident. (See Tragedy) Family His father was a very fun, loving man who taught Jack the importance of enjoying life. His mother, however, was a very serious woman who had little patience for tomfoolery. The fact that the two of them fell in love was, in fact, and oddity in itself. James was a down-on-his-luck gambler who was sleeping in his speeder outside of a local cantina. One day, The daughter of the owner of this cantina came out to make the man leave their parking lot, for he was scaring away their customers. When he saw her coming, he placed a grabbed a jar of Bantha butter and spread it on his face. She was amused by his foolish antics and soon they fell in love. Three years later her father died and she became owner of the cantina. This new responsibility made her less amused by James pranks. Even when they had a child, she was constantly in the cantina attending to customers and worrying about business. But, James filled the void for Jack left by his mother. James Monty James Monty was born James Montgomery on the planet Coruscant. His father was killed in the Clone Wars a few months after he was born. His mother was a senator from a small planet in the outer-rim. His mother was often consumed by work, but she always made time to fool around with James. Upon the fateful night that Palpatine's Empire was born, James mother was arrested for treason as she spoke out against the Chancellor decision to dissolve the Republic. Fearing his own imprisonment, he traveled to a far off planet to avoid the detection of the Empire. He found refuge at Tatooine. he shortened his last name to begin his new life. However, it didn't start out well. He first made a living doing odd-jobs for local farmers but he then found a new calling, debt collector for the Hutt's. He did well at first. But, soon he was taken in his own greed. He was caught stealing from the Hutt's who were not known for their forgiveness. He was soon confined to living in a stolen speeder to hide from them. Until he met Mary. He then turned his life around with her help. He paid his debt to the Hutt's with large interest. He was now a new man and he liked it. Mary Monty Mary's story, however differed greatly from James. She was born into a family of local celebrities. The Riun's family was known far and wide, throughout the sector at one time. They were known for standing up to the oppressive Hutt's of Tatooine for many years. It was believed that the Hutt's would lose their hold on the people of Tatooine, thanks to the work of the Riuns. However, this changed when Mary was very young. All hope was shattered when Jabba the Hutt came to power. Unlike his predecessors he saw the Riun's as a major problem. He saw to it that the patriarch and leader of the clan was assassinated. This was Mary's grandfather. After his death, Mary's father abandoned the cause and decided to live a long life in oppression than a short one of courage. He opened a Cantina in a small city that soon grew. Within months he was a very wealthy man and he sent his daughter away to school in the Inner Colonies. There she met a young rebel smuggler, who enlightened her to the Rebellion. She soon returned home to help her father run his business, however, she did possess ulterior motives. She had joined the ranks of the Rebellion as a spy. She was assigned to monitor Imperial activity with the Hutt's. If they were ever to align, she would inform the Rebellion. However, this ultimately led to the loss of her dearest mate. Tragedy All was perfect while Jack was growing up. That is, until that fateful day when he was 9 years old. His father went to pick up his mother from the cantina as usual. When a group of Tusken Raiders attacked their speeder. His father fought back but was soon slain by the savages. His mother barely escaped from the raiders and made her way home. There she revealed to Jack that she couldn't raise him any longer due to that fact that she was a spy for the Rebellion. The raiders had been hired by the Empire to kill her. She felt it would be safer if Jack grew up with his aunt on the other side of Tattooine. His aunt was a poor slave who was owned by a savage shop-owner who mistreated Jack for most of his adolescence. Adolescence Jack spent most of his teenage years working for his master in his shop. When Jack was 15 his aunt fell ill and soon passed away. Jack continued to work for his owner despite the fact that he wasn't technically a slave. He simply had no other means of survival. A New Hope When Jack was 19 he had enough of this lifestyle. He snuck aboard a transport bound for Coruscant where he learned to fly at the Merchant Piloting Academy. While there, he learned to fly in an outdated Z-95 Headhunter that was nearly destroyed after one a chaotic accident during training. The main engines were incapacitated, when a civilian shuttle exploded due to a faulty capacitor management chip. Jack narrowly escaped the explosion but he also had no means to fly the ship, so he had to wait for his training faculty to rescue him from the Coruscanti orbit. Luckily, this incident didn't effect his training at all, other than the fact that he had to fly a different ship, so Jack graduated with honors and received certification to fly all types of fighters and freighter ships. Shortly after Jack graduated, he was approached by Line Captain Ridley Forge of the New Anzat Order. He was intrigued by this opportunity. On the day of his 20th birthday, Jack joined the NAO, starting his new career as a fighter pilot. Rising Star This started Jack's quick rise through the ranks of the New Anzat Order's military. Due to his courageousness and dedication, he soon found himself being promoted higher and higher in rank, while being given much more responsibility. His work for the Order also stretched out to other areas then combative. He soon found himself named Commandant of the new reformed Anzatan Military Academy, while also proving to be a useful members in other civilian tasks such recruiting with the Anzatan Recruitment Center. This culminated in him receiving a position on the recently-established Advisory Council, the direct advisers to the NAO's government heads, and control of the entire Kessel Battle Group. Fall from Grace While his authority and importance was growing within the Order, so was his ego. Finding himself to be far too valuable to the Order's survival, especially in regard to their impending Mandalorian invasion, his behavior started to become ever more erratic, ultimately culminating in his resignation after the Privy Council's refusal to increase in salary. To this day, Jack still holds a grudge against the NAO, now called the Anzatan Commonwealth, especially their dictatorial tyrant Wilhelm von Ismay Freelancer After a brief stint as a freelancer, surviving merely on what he managed to buy and sell on the galactic market, he was approached by another former NAO commander, Degan Dassa, with a job offer. Apparently, the retired Weequay general had ventured into the career of freelance mercenary work and was looking for an Executive Officer for the new outfit he was putting together and Jack immediately came to mind. Finding it to be an interesting, not to mention frugal, opportunity Jack humbly accepted and thus the Black Hawk Militia was born. With Degan and Jack at the helm, and including a few other expatriates, such as Jack's protégé, Wen Afos, the BHM started operation. The jobs, while also lucrative, provided Jack with not only the freedom to work when and where he wanted, but also the luxury of avoiding work altogether for extended periods of time, something that had never been afforded to him while in the NAO. He enjoyed the work and the adventure that came along with it, which was why he was saddened when it came to a halt, due to the sudden assassination of one of their biggest clients, bankrupting the operation and forcing the group to disband. Change of Pace After the demise of the BHM, many of the ex-mercenaries found themselves high-paying jobs at the Avance-back weapons producer Golan Technologies. Jack found his employment there to be far better and comfortable than he had ever imagined possible. Being raised as a soldier for so many years, he found it somewhat foreign to be working in a civilian capacity. Nonetheless, it was quite refreshing and he enjoyed it very much. As far as he was concerned, he had found his new niche and he wasn't going to leave. However, his brothers-in-arms didn't make the adjustment to civil life quite as well. During a rather abrupt excursion into the unknown, Degan Dassa was murdered, presumably while meeting a contact to discuss the possible re-emergence of the BHM. Still mourning the death of his former commander and dear friend, Jack was approached by another fellow mercenary who Degan had named his successor in the event of his death. This mysterious individual convinced Jack, along with his fellow associates, to venture forth with them into the field of security. Jack, not wanting to leave his current position but not wishing to let down his men, decided to jump ship and suddenly abandon Golan Technologies for a short-lived career as a special forces operator. However, due to troubling circumstances involving their head, the group soon fell apart. Jack soon returned to his career as a weapons producer following this, as his colleagues and friends all went their separate ways. Personality Characteristics Jack inherited many of his father light-hearted antics. He enjoys joking around when appropriate. However, he does have serious streaks when necessary. He likes to play pranks on his friends and enjoys making them laugh. Likes and Dislikes *'Likes:' Flying, Fighting, Jokes, Pranks, Reading, Writing, Listening to Music, exploring local wildlife, Magic Tricks *'Dislikes:' Cowards, Idiots, Hippies, Enemies, Tuna salad Favorites *'Color:' Green *'Planet:' Tattoine *'Ship:' Whatever he is on. *'Weapon:' Whatever kills the enemy *'Book:' Vader: The Man Behind the Mask *'Song:' That one song from SW Battlefront that sounds like, "a wa-aah demi-ee ah comm on-ee whah-ee-al." *'Favorite:' Song *'Person, at the moment:' Arklari Clise Skills Jack is a skilled pilot of both land and space vehicles and is also proficient in the fields of repairs and bartering. Present Life Personal Life Jack life is largely consumed by his work. He hasn't had many personal interactions yet nor does he plan on doing so anytime soon. But, when Jack gets some free time, he plans on exploring the universe in search of his mother; and of adventure. However, Jack does have a few friends and is making many more throughout the universe. Friends As a child, Jack had a typically normal life with a decent amount of friends of many races and species. Is closest friend would have to be Thoroun, a Corellian boy whose father owned a shop near Jack's parents cantina. Jack always hung out with Thoroun until Jack moved across the planet.(See Tragedy) When this happened the two of them lost touch. However, when Jack regained his freedom, he got in touch with Thoroun, who told him of the Merchant Piloting Academy. Jack remains in touch with him to this day. Random Name Lottery Soon, after settling into the NAO, Jack decided to explore the different aspects of the galactic culture, which he was isolated from on Tattoine. He soon discovered the wonder and attraction of raffles and lotteries. He soon realized that he possessed the organizational abilities and personality to run a raffle. He soon started the Random Name Lottery, which was a minor success for it's short run. He expects to re-open the RNL one day, after he has become more financially stable. NPC Trader With the profit he earned from the RNL, Jack used the credits to purchase a slave, for he knew that buying and selling the services of hired people, was a very lucrative business. He soon began trading with several merchants throughout the universe, for a nice profit. He still performs this task although with much less enthusiasm due to his demanding career. Despite his increased workload, he still peddles his wares at established intergalactic markets such as Centerpoint's. Monty's Haul Raffle Soon after the success of the RNL, word spread throughout the galaxy of his business savvy. Many people wished to join in on his raffles, as they almost guaranteed profit. He decided to form business ties with fellow pilot and fleet mate, James Stanen, who expressed interest in his raffles. Jack and James, soon became close friends and they currently have many business ventures in the works. The Future Jack plans to this day include establishing his own settlement in the galaxy and spreading his name throughout the galaxy, with his ultimate goal being to accrue as many resources as possible to assist him in his search for his mother. Category: HumanCategory:Individuals[[